Enabling and encouraging gun safety includes devices that prevent firearm loading, cocking, and firing. Devices for handguns typically are more specialized than simply devices for safety of all guns. Of those devices, trigger locks alone have proven to be inadequate in many situations and with many of the various handguns. Cables that invade the barrel/receiver, also sometimes called the slide, have encountered dislike among users for various reasons, including leaving a handgun open to the elements and potential marring of the gun. Devices incorporated into a handgun's manufacture disregard the millions of handguns already in use. Therefore, there remains area for improvement. There present apparatus provides a unique means for securing a semiautomatic handgun against tampering, loading, and firing, without damage to the firearm and without coverage of the grip or significant coverage of the frame.